


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by aphamericanhero



Series: Usuk event writings [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hi I'm really bad at posting my fics, M/M, cheesy nerds, for the usuknetwork 2018 holiday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Separated by distance, both Alfred and Arthur long for each other.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

Holidays were always a magical time for Alfred. He loved them as a child, and loved them still. He loved the certain feeling everything would get, the quiet serenity that came with snow, the holiday songs, the food, exchanging gifts, and the warm atmosphere of family. And even as everyone got older and went their separate ways, he still enjoyed calling everybody and seeing what they were up to. Unfortunately, this year, Alfred found himself spending these special days alone.

His brother, Matthew, lived in Canada and couldn't make the trip, and he rather not bother his parents, even if he knew they'd always welcome him with open arms.

But mostly Alfred found himself longing for his boyfriend, Arthur. Alfred had met Arthur in a café, and the two had kept running into each other, which had sparked a friendship. The two texted back and forth, and even started to hang out, sometimes at the very café where they had first met.The two would discuss all sorts of things, often complaining about work. And while Alfred's own work stories were subpar, Arthur's, on the other hand, were extremely entertaining, and Alfred always looked forward to Arthur's latest tirade about his French co-worker. Over time, Alfred and Arthur became close, and friendship soon turned into love.

Unfortunately, Arthur had been working in London for the past year, and because of this, the two had rarely seen each other in person, Arthur visiting only when he could get the vacation time, and often he would just stay in England. Alfred dearly missed the sound of his angelic laugh, his rare, small smile, his doting yet brash personality, and especially his embrace. Webcam could only capture so much.

Alfred decided to call Arthur. The phone rang and rang, but there was no response. His boyfriend's voice usually brought him joy, but this time, Arthur's familiar voicemail only added to the pang of loneliness he felt.

Alfred sighed, deciding to call his brother instead, who thankfully picked up. "Hey Al, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just relaxing you know? Anyway what's up bro? Have you put up your decorations?" Alfred looked around at his house, all decked out in holiday garb. His eyes lingered on the tree, and he felt a new wave of sadness come over him. Decorating was one of his favorite things to do with Arthur, and it was the first year in a while that they hadn't done it together.

"Well actually we're doing that now." The sound of a grunt came over the line as Matthew probably picked up something heavy.

"Oh" Alfred said dejectedly. "Is now a bad time to call?"

"No, no it's fine! It's always nice to hear from you, especially since I know you're busy this time of year." Matthew was too polite for his own good, and wouldn't admit that it was probably a hassle to balance the phone on top of putting things up.

"No Mattie it's fine, I can call you back." There was a pause, and Alfred could almost see the worried expression on his sibling's face.

"Alfred, I know you miss Arthur, but try not to let it take over your life eh? Order some pizza and watch a Hallmark movie or something. You love the holidays. Don't let this ruin it."

Alfred tried to smile. "Your right Matt, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too. Talk to you later." Matthew had a point. Holidays were supposed to be fun! And by god, he was going to enjoy them! Alfred ordered a pizza, putting on "Elf," one of his favorite Christmas movies, and watching the snow fall. Maybe he'd make a snowman later...

Over the next few days, Alfred tried to not think about Arthur too much, but it was hard when they did almost everything together during the season. It was strange to not smell burnt food coming from the oven or hear scathing remarks on the "cheesiness of American movies," (even if Arthur secretly enjoyed them.) Everything reminded Alfred of Arthur, and the holidays were going to be hard without the other half of his heart.

* * *

 

Arthur Kirkland had mixed feelings about holidays. He despised the commercialism of it all, the same bloody songs playing over and over, and above all, the crowds. And yet, he did enjoy the general giving spirit mankind was prone to at this time of year. Everyone and everything seemed a little brighter and a little kinder. Even his brothers seemed to tease him less during the holiday season.

But this year, Christmas was turning out to be a little different. His job has asked him to work abroad for a year, and Arthur had happily accepted, eager to return to his homeland after years of being away from it. The experience was incredible: so much was the same, yet everything was a little bit different. So many of the shops he had known as a child were still there, but unfortunately a few had been closed down or demolished. Despite being busy with his work, Arthur had taken the time to "sightsee," refamiliarizing himself with the joys of his younger years, even taking the time to see his parents and catch up with them.

However, while it was great to see it all again, he found himself missing Alfred a lot, and the conversation he had with his parents didn't help. They were overjoyed to see him "across the pond," so to speak, and Arthur was thankful that they were so supportive of his relationship with Alfred, but it soon because all that they wanted to talk about: 'How was Alfred?' 'When was the last time you saw him?' 'Have you called him recently?' 'Don't you miss him?'

And yes, Arthur missed him dearly. London seemed much more gloomy and quiet than he remembered. He used to enjoy that aspect of London, but after meeting Alfred it was strange to go back to a less boisterous life. Everything seemed colder and lonelier without Alfred's warm touch, his larger-than-life laugh, his brighter-than-the-sun smile, and his overall sunny personality that filled whatever room he was in. Alfred had become a bigger part of Arthur's life than he realized, and he cursed the fact he couldn't always afford the plane ticket to see him.

Admittedly, Arthur had been so busy with work lately that he had missed numerous calls from Alfred, forgetting to call him back and mostly replying to him via text. It was all going to be worth it, but he still felt immensely guilty and decided to give Alfred a ring.

"Hello? Alfred?"

"Artie!" He could clearly picture the smile on his boyfriend's face. "Is everything ok? You hadn't called in a while..." His words were like a stab in the gut.

Arthur coughed awkwardly "Yes, sorry about that love. I've been busier than I anticipated. But I'm fine I promise. Anything ah, new over there?"

"Nope! Just the usual: ice, snow, hot coco, and the "overly cliché" movies you love to hate. Oh and the oven isn't on fire for once."

Arthur reddened. "You leave me and my perfectly fine cooking skills alone!"

Alfred laughed. "Whatever you say." There was a pause. "Hey Arthur?"

"Yes love?"

"It's really good to hear your voice. I really miss you."

Arthur smiled. "I miss you too poppet." They said their goodbyes and it was really hard for Arthur not to tell Alfred that he'd see him soon. See, the reason that Arthur had been so busy is that he had been working hard so that when he requested to go home for the holidays, it would seem like a reasonable request. It had taken a bit of wheedling on Arthur's part, but his boss had agreed to let him go. Arthur was scheduled to arrive on Christmas Eve, and he couldn't wait to surprise his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Alfred had been watching "The Polar Express" and eating ice-cream when there was a knock on the door. Strange, he hadn't been expecting anyone... He paused the movie and put the ice-cream down, opening the door carefully. Seeing who it was, he swung the door wide open and crushed his boyfriend in a bear-hug.  
"Artie!" Arthur, while a little irritated at the lack of a warning, hugged back tightly. "I missed you so much it hurt Arthur!"

"Merry Christmas Alfred. I missed you too. Now can we please go inside before we catch out deaths out here?" Alfred laughed, quickly letting him go and helping him with his belongings.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I would've prepared something special!" And wouldn't have left the place in such a mess, Alfred added silently in his head.

"I wanted to surprise you. Plus I knew you'd be all overly extravagant about it, and while I appreciate it, I rather just spend a few relaxing evenings with you."

Alfred nodded. "I understand, but promise you'll let me take you out for New Year's! If you're staying that long. When are you going back? Are you here for good?" Alfred became frantic. "Or are they making you stay in London for good? Please don't tell me it's true Arthur! This year has been hard enough already! Another second without you and I'd die!"

Arthur scoffed. "Stop being so overdramatic." He gestured to the various trash scattered about. "You seem just fine. You sure you'd missed me?" At Alfred's indignant look, Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "I'm just joking. I'm home until after New Year's and then I have to return. But after that I should be wrapping up everything and returning for good before the month is out, promise." He went over and kissed him on the cheek. "But we can worry about that later. It's Christmas Eve! Let's just relax."

Alfred beamed. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Alfred made popcorn while Arthur brewed his tea, and the two soon returned to the couch, continuing to watch movies and cuddling up to each other. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in the other's embrace.

The next morning, Alfred shook Arthur excitedly. "Wake up Artie! It's Christmas!" Arthur groaned, trying to go back to sleep, but Alfred insisted, pulling the blankets off.

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" Arthur grumbled.

Alfred was smiling sheepishly as he handed him breakfast."I'm sorry I couldn't get you a proper gift this year. I wasn't expecting you to be home and frankly, I didn't know what to get you regardless. You have plenty of mugs and tea, and all your knitting stuff is in working condition-"

"Oh hush." Arthur interrupted. "It's okay love. Being with you is already the perfect gift."

Alfred smirked. "I thought you hated cheesy lines like that." Arthur scoffed and hit him playfully. "Seriously though. I'll make it up to you."

Arthur smiled. "It's fine, don't worry. And don't you want to know what I got you?" He went over to his suitcase and brought out two wrapped presents. "I know how much you love Harry Potter, so I got you a robe, a wand, chocolate frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." He explained as Alfred opened the presents.

Alfred hugged him tightly. "Oh I love this! Thank you thank you!" Alfred put them out of harm's way. "So what now?"

"I just want to spend the day with you dearest." And that they did. They baked and cooked together, (Alfred being careful to watch Arthur's every move,) ate together, and Alfred even convinced Arthur to have a snowball fight with him. After that, they warmed back up with hot drinks and spent the rest of the evening snuggled up, watching whatever was on tv.

And later, Alfred did fufill his promise to make it up to Arthur, taking him out on New Year's Eve and buying whatever he wanted from the stores that weren't closed, (despite Arthur's protests.) They went ice skating, and walked around town eating ice-cream. At night, they toasted to each other, sharing a kiss at midnight. And staring into each other's eyes lovingly, they both knew that their holidays would always be complete, so long as they had the other at their side.

 


End file.
